


Completely Used Too

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2013 Writings [7]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Introspection, M/M, One Shot, gen - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written around a Welcome to Night Vale prompt during fic_promptly's Contest Week.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Completely Used Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written around a Welcome to Night Vale prompt during fic_promptly's Contest Week.

He had become used to this town and that no longer worried him as much as it used too.

Sometimes he would look from an experiment that he was running and realize just how normal everything had become for him since he had moved to Night Vale to study the strange things that happened in the city.

Angels, Hooded figures, a tiny city under the bowling alley, and other odd happenings in the town all seemed to be a normal part of his regular day. Sharing his life with Cecil, all things that wouldn't have happened he hadn't decided that he wanted to study the weirdness surrounding the town.

Living anywhere else now seemed like an uncomfortable idea that he didn't want to entertain.

It all felt strangely normal to him now, the more he stayed in the town. 

It was home.


End file.
